Currently, domestic and foreign folding baby cots have many structural joints, and structures are independent and unrelated to each other, causing that all joints are folded and unfolded one by one at aspects of operation and use of the cots, so it is troublesome to unfold and fold the cots.
Therefore, how to provide a folding cot with simple structure and relatively convenient folding is always a direction to focus on study for those skilled in the art.